


The Only Exception | Ngoại lệ duy nhất

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kinda, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve realises he was mean, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: "Tôi sẽ làm điều đó vì bất kì ai trong đội.""Phải rồi... Tôi đoán là, ngoại trừ tôi, nhỉ."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Stony One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 3





	The Only Exception | Ngoại lệ duy nhất

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only Exception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781393) by [icle_myer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icle_myer/pseuds/icle_myer). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả, chỉ đăng trên ao3 và wattpad. Vui lòng không re up.

"Sao bàn không có gì trong trò chơi ta đi?" Tony lâm sản, khi bạn đang ở đây.

Clint chỉ có một phần của họ, một trong những mối quan hệ với nhau, một trong những mối quan hệ với nhau.

Steve âm thanh một lúc, tiếng điếc đăm đắng

"Tôi không có gì và được coi là của anh ấy." Steve nói, quay khi quay lại với nhau, trong khi đó, phần thưởng của họ

"Nổi tiếng với chúng tôi, vô cùng quan trọng và thú vị Tony nói với nhau, tự động và Clint Tony luành nhành ô liu. Gã thâm nhập vào phần mềm Bucky là một phần mềm của Steve. Trẻ em bị ăn thịt

"Tôi đang làm gì đó, khi họ đang làm gì đó." Steve trả lời, tích lũy và hài hước

"Ừ ... Tôi đã, là, trong khi đó. Tony nói, và Clint có thể sử dụng một phần của họ, trong khi đó là một trong những thứ khác nhau. thế nọ.

Natasha định đặt tay mình lên tay gã, nhưng khựng lại ở giây cuối cùng, không chắc liệu đây có phải là một trong những lần Tony muốn cô ở bên hay không. Cô cũng đã phản bội lòng tin của gã, và họ đang cố gắng nối lại những khoảng cách ngay cả bây giờ.

Clint thấy được điều này và thay vào đó, cậu ta gõ nhẹ chân mình vào chân Tony, một hình thức giao tiếp mà hai người đã chế ra khi còn ở chung trong tháp, gõ những tin nhắn bằng mã Morse dưới gầm bàn và thầm cười đùa với nhau, khiến những Avengers khác hoang mang bối rối.

Tony không gõ đáp lại, nhưng khi Clint định rút chân về, cho rằng sự an ủi là thừa thãi, thì Tony quặp chân mình giữ chân cậu ta lại. Clint mỉm cười buồn bã, và bắt đầu gõ những nhịp vô nghĩa, bởi chẳng có gì để nói cả.

Steve chỉ ngồi đó, ở đầu bên kia bàn, chấn động một chút khi nhận ra mình đã làm tổn thương Tony nhiều thế nào, không chỉ với cuộc chiến này, mà ngay kể từ buổi đầu gặp mặt. Bởi vì Tony đã đúng, Steve sẽ không vì thiên tài mà dời non lấp bể. Tony bằng cách nào đó luôn khiếm khuyết trong mắt Steve, bằng cách nào đó không xứng đáng như phần còn lại của đội. Và điều đó thật sai lầm. Anh đã sai lầm.

"Yeah... Ngoại trừ anh, Tony. Và tôi xin lỗi vì điều đó." Steve nói khẽ, chỉ hơn một tiếng thì thầm. Clint bắn cho anh một ánh nhìn giận dữ, trong khi Natasha chỉ trông... thất vọng. Nhưng Steve không muốn nói dối Tony nữa. Anh muốn bắt đầu lại.

"Tôi sẽ chẻ đôi thế giới vì cậu, nếu cậu yêu cầu. Tôi sẽ phóng vào cái lỗ sâu đó hàng triệu lần vì bất kỳ ai trong số các cậu. Xin lỗi vì đã không đủ tốt để cậu nói điều tương tự." Tony nói, giọng vỡ ra một cách bất thường khi gã đứng dậy, giũ bỏ nỗ lực kéo mình ngồi xuống của Natasha và Clint, rồi dợm bước.

"Đừng đi Tony. Chúng ta cần phải đưa cả đội trở lại với nhau." Steve khẩn khoản, dõi theo khi Tony rút tay ra khỏi cái nắm chặt của Clint.

"Ngay từ khi bắt đầu, tôi đã chưa bao giờ là một phần trong đó cả, Steve à." Tony gần như nấc lên, rồi cuối cùng, cuối cùng cũng ngẩng mặt và giao tiếp bằng mắt với tất cả. Steve nín thở khi rốt cuộc cũng nhìn thấy một Tony Stark chân thật, bị bóc trần ngay trước mặt. Nỗi đau tỏa ra từ gã khiến dạ dày Steve quặn lên vì tội lỗi khi biết rằng mình là nguyên nhân gây ra biểu cảm đó.

"Tôi không không ngáng đường." Tony [, xông khói đi. Đổi lại ba Avengers tái tạo trong trò chơi điện tử và cảm ơn

"Sao cậu không nói về cậu ta đi?" Tony đột nhiên hỏi, căn phòng trở nên im ắng đến kì quái lần thứ ba trong tối nay.

Clint đã mời tất cả họ đến trang trại, một nỗ lực để khiến Tony và Steve ít nhất cũng nói chuyện với nhau, cố gắng băng lại những vết thương đã bị xé mở giữa tất cả họ trong suốt cuộc chiến.

Steve trầm mặc một lúc, nhìn đăm đăm vào Tony như thể anh chẳng tìm đâu ra cách trả lời mà không nhắc phải đến tên của Bucky.

"Tôi không muốn xát muối vào vết thương của anh." Steve nói trước khi quay trở lại nhìn thẳng vào thức ăn của mình và nhét thêm vài miếng khoai tây vào miệng, cố gắng kết thúc cuộc trò chuyện ở đó.

"Tôi biết cậu ta vô cùng quan trọng đối với cậu, Cap, cậu ta là toàn bộ lý do khiến cậu trở nên bất tuân mệnh lệnh." Tony nói thật tự nhiên và Clint thực sự đã mỉm cười với gã vì cậu nhận ra rằng đây là nó. Tony đang chìa nhành ô liu. Gã đang chấp nhận rằng Bucky là một phần cuộc sống của Steve. Đây là sự tiến bộ nhất mà họ đã đạt được trong nhiều tháng qua.

"Tôi sẽ làm điều đó vì bất kì ai trong đội của mình." Steve trả lời, vẫn hơi chút phòng thủ, không nhận ra Tony đang cố tỏ ra rộng lượng bằng cách đề cập đến Bucky.

"Ừ... Tôi đoán là, ngoại trừ tôi thôi nhỉ." Tony nói, và Clint có thể nhìn thấy đau đớn vụt qua khuôn mặt gã trước khi gã quay lại với thức ăn của mình, thiên tài giữ đầu thật thấp để họ không thể nhìn thấy nỗi đau đang ẩn giấu trong đôi mắt mình nhiều đến thế nào.

Natasha định đặt tay mình lên tay gã, nhưng khựng lại vào phút chót, không chắc liệu đây có phải là một trong những lần Tony muốn cô ở bên hay không. Cô cũng đã phản bội lòng tin của gã, và họ đang cố gắng nối lại những khoảng cách ngay cả bây giờ.

Clint thấy được điều này và thay vào đó, cậu ta gõ nhẹ chân mình vào chân Tony, một hình thức giao tiếp mà hai người đã chế ra khi còn ở chung trong tháp, gõ những tin nhắn bằng mã Morse dưới gầm bàn và thầm cười đùa với nhau, khiến những Avengers khác hoang mang bối rối.

Tony không gõ đáp lại, nhưng khi Clint định rút chân về, cho rằng sự an ủi là thừa thãi, thì Tony quặp chân mình giữ chân cậu ta lại. Clint mỉm cười buồn bã và bắt đầu gõ những nhịp vô nghĩa, bởi chẳng có gì để nói cả.

Steve chỉ ngồi đó, ở đầu bên kia bàn, chấn động một chút khi nhận ra mình đã làm tổn thương Tony nhiều thế nào, không chỉ với cuộc chiến này, mà ngay kể từ buổi đầu gặp mặt. Bởi vì Tony đã đúng, Steve sẽ không vì thiên tài mà dời non lấp bể. Tony bằng cách nào đó luôn khiếm khuyết trong mắt Steve, bằng cách nào đó không xứng đáng như phần còn lại của đội. Và điều đó thật sai lầm. Anh đã sai lầm.

"Yeah... Ngoại trừ anh, Tony. Và tôi xin lỗi vì điều đó." Steve nói khẽ, chỉ hơn một tiếng thì thầm. Clint bắn cho anh một ánh nhìn giận dữ, trong khi Natasha chỉ trông... thất vọng. Nhưng Steve không muốn nói dối Tony nữa. Anh muốn bắt đầu lại.

"Tôi sẽ chẻ đôi thế giới vì cậu, nếu cậu yêu cầu. Tôi sẽ phóng vào cái lỗ sâu đó hàng triệu lần vì bất kỳ ai trong số các cậu. Xin lỗi vì đã không đủ tốt để cậu nói điều tương tự." Tony nói, giọng vỡ ra một cách bất thường khi gã đứng dậy, giũ bỏ nỗ lực kéo mình ngồi xuống của Natasha và Clint, rồi dợm bước.

"Đừng đi Tony. Chúng ta cần phải đưa cả đội trở lại với nhau." Steve khẩn khoản, dõi theo khi Tony rút tay ra khỏi cái nắm chặt của Clint.

"Ngay từ khi bắt đầu, tôi đã chưa bao giờ là một phần trong đó cả, Steve à." Tony gần như nấc lên, rồi cuối cùng, cuối cùng cũng ngẩng mặt và giao tiếp bằng mắt với tất cả. Steve nín thở khi rốt cuộc cũng nhìn thấy một Tony Stark chân thật, bị bóc trần ngay trước mặt. Nỗi đau tỏa ra từ gã khiến dạ dày Steve quặn lên vì tội lỗi khi biết rằng mình là nguyên nhân gây ra biểu cảm đó.

"Tôi sẽ không ngáng đường đâu." Tony hứa, rồi gã bỏ đi. Để lại ba Avengers còn lại ngồi lặng thinh quanh bàn của Clint, chăm chăm nhìn ra cửa, ngẩn người.


End file.
